Tomates ¿Afrodisiacos?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Sakura sabía que la única forma de tener al Uchiha era drogándolo, lo que no sabía era que le estaba haciendo un favor a Naruto.


_**Descleimer**_: Solo para aclarar, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san n.n, la historia es mía ^^, y Naru-chan es de Sasu-sexy XD.

**Tomates ¿Afrodisiacos?**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sakura tenía más que claro que para poder tener al Uchiha con ella por lo menos una vez en su patética vida, era necesario utilizar recursos poco ortodoxos, pero claro según ella, seguros y eficaces.

Lo había intento varias veces, siempre con un distinto método, siempre con aquel objetivo en mente, pero para su mala suerte, siempre terminaba fallando.

Para ella que se consideraba una hermosa mujer, no entendía como el azabache pudiera rechazarla, ella era bonita, con un inusual color de cabello (rosa para ser exactos), al igual que unos hermosos ojos color jade y su figura era envidiada por casi media comunidad fémina del instituto (claro todo esto según ella).

Entonces porque razón el único muchacho del que estaba enamorada como una idiota no le hacía caso?

Ella simplemente no lo podía entender.

.

_**S&N**_

_._

Estaba más que segura que esta vez por fin su brillante plan daría resultado, era una oportunidad de oro que no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Reviso de nueva cuenta la pequeña botella que tenía en sus manos y con clara determinación en sus ojos, recordó como su gran amiga Ino (con la cual siempre iba a lloriquear sus fracasos), harta de verla de esa manera le dijo que esta vez la ayudaría, pero eso sí, con la condición de que si llegaba a fallar sería la última vez que le serviría de paño de lagrimas, la rubia en verdad ya se estaba hartando de todo aquel asunto.

Su amiga le había obsequio aquel poderoso afrodisiaco, según lo que escucho, con solo unas gotas de eso y el moreno estaría rendido a sus pies, y después de un rato prácticamente echándosele enzima, ella por su parte tan solo de imaginar aquella bochornosa escena, se le comenzaba a subir el calor a la cabeza.

El plan era fácil, bueno no contando con lo intuitivo que era el moreno, pero dejando eso de lado, lo demás sí que sería sencillo.

Ya estaba todo calculado, le daría esa poderosa droga, y cuando empezara a hacerle efecto, ella estaría hay con él, más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a saciar sus bajos instintos, claro sabia que el Uchiha no la quería, pero si lograba estar con él al menos una sola vez, le demostraría lo buena que era y hasta terminaría aceptándola.

Vaya que Ino era inteligente, ahora solo faltaba dársela.

Pero cómo?

Tenía que ser en algo que no sospechara.

Y ya tenía la respuesta.

Ella sabía que era…_**Tomates**_

Si esa era la respuesta a su pequeño problema, sabía que le encantaban al moreno y que no se los rechazaría aunque fuera ella quien se los ofreciera. Esa era una buena táctica, porque, ¿Quién sospecharía de una inofensiva ensalada de tomates?

Sin duda se consideraba un genio.

.

_**S&N**_

.

Estaba ya casi lista para salir, no le había tomado mucho tiempo preparar la dichosa ensalada con el "ingrediente secreto", así que ahora se estaba terminando de arreglar, se recogido el cabello y se puso un vestido rosa para no perder la costumbre, un poco escotado y corto, ella quería algo aun mas provocador, pero resistió de su idea al pensar que el moreno tal vez empezara a sospechar, así que por ese momento se conformaba con llevar ese, pero claro ya tenía otra ropa más "adecuada" para la ocasión en una pequeña mochila que también llevaría con ella.

Ahora estaba lista para marcharse, y claro sin olvidar su tan _deliciosa_ comida.

.

_**S&N**_

.

Sasuke tuvo un repentino escalofrió, no sabía porque pero no le gusto nada, pero no le dio la mínima importancia, después de todo no creía en supersticiones ni nada de eso. Lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, se había pasado casi toda la tarde entrenando, estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto a descansar, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, bufo con fastidio al notar la gran insistencia con la que tocaban, no quería ver a nadie, así que solo fue a abrir para que lo dejaran descansar tranquilo.

Rodo los ojos con fastidio al abrir y darse cuenta de quién se trataba, en verdad que era persistente esa mujer, abrió por completo la puerta y ella entro como Pedro por su casa.

Todo ante le exasperada mirada del Uchiha.

-. Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.- le sonrió con una gran sonrisa.

-. Que quieres.- el moreno ante eso solo pudo preguntar con fastidio.

-. Bueno, es que, es que… - no podía ni hablar ante aquella profunda mirada, y para colmo se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-. Anda Sakura que no tengo todo tu tiempo.- reprocho el moreno.

-. Solo te traía esto.- se apuro a decir y le ofreció el recipiente con la ensalada de tomate, el azabache solo arqueo una ceja en señal de no comprender nada, solo tomo el pequeño recipiente, en verdad que era extraña esa mujer, ir a esa hora de la noche solo a dejarle eso?.

-. Bien, supongo que gracias.-

Ella se le quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-. Qué?-

-. No te lo piensas comer?.- vio la cara que puso el Uchiha con su pregunta y actuó rápido.- bueno es que como hace mucho bochorno es mejor comerlo fresco.-

Por su parte el azabache solo se encogió en hombros.

-. Como sea.-

Y se dirigieron a la cocina, para tomar un cubierto, si lo que quería era que se lo comiera, y eso serbia para que pronto se fuera de su casa, pues mejor para él, además no era un gran sacrificio ya que le encantaban los tomates. Se sentó en la silla y ella en la que estaba junto, y comenzó a comer.

No sabía muy bien porque pero justo cuando dio el primer bocado, juraría que los ojos de Sakura brillaron de felicidad.

.

_**S&N**_

.

Se sentía algo abochornado y no era por el clima de esa estación, estaba comenzando a sudar y su cabeza le había empezado a dar vueltas, y eso no era todo, sintió una punzada de dolor en sus partes bajas, era extraño, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba, excitado?

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando en vez de la cocina, ya estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama, y con el incomodo dolor aumentando. Por su parte la pelirrosa se había encerrado en el baño, haciendo quien sabe que, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

En lo único que podía pensar era en ese bulto creciendo entre sus pantalones y en la única persona que podía solucionarlo, y no era exactamente la persona que estaba en el baño, en esa situación lo único que le venía a la mente era un solo nombre.

_-. Naruto.- _susurro con voz ronca.

Junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y salió despacio de la habitación, no soportaría estar así por mucho tiempo, y en esa situación el único que lo podía ayudar era aquel rubio, ese que se había vuelto un experto en esa materia. Salió con cuidado de la casa, para su suerte la vivienda del menor no quedaba muy lejos de la suya, la cuestión era solo esperar.

.

_**S&N**_

.

Sakura por fin salía de aquel cuarto de baño, se había puesto un baby doll, según ella, para estar aun más presentable para el Uchiha, de seguro lo dejaría con la boca abierta y lo más probable era que se le echara encima. Aun mas emocionada no podía esperar más, así que trato de sonar lo más sensual posible.

-. Sasuke-kun estás listo?.-dijo en un tono seductor, pero no escucho respuesta, así que se apuro a salir del baño.- que te pare...-

Pero se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola, el azabache no se encontraba en la habitación. Estaba completamente sola.

Y ahora que había pasado?

A donde se metido el azabache?

Como loca bajo de su nube, y busco al Uchiha por todos lados, debajo de la cama, dentro de su vestidor, en las otras recamaras, bueno casi volteo la casa patas para arriba y no había encontrado ni una pista del Uchiha, no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, solo hasta que vio la puerta de la entrada entre abierta que paralizo.

Y se asusto, eso no era parte del plan, y ahora para colmo el moreno estaba desaparecido.

La había dejado como novia de pueblo.

Así es, vestida y alborotada.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si llorar o preocuparse de la _condición_ del moreno estando solo en la calle, todo su brillante plan se había esfumado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a su casa y esperar a que Sasuke se encontrara bien.

Porque si no, ella sería la única responsable de todo.

.

_**S&N**_

_._

Con la poca fuerza que tenia, llego a la casa de Naruto, aun con aquella calentura y el cuerpo entumido, pero le fue fácil el acceso ya que varias veces entro en esa casa, se savia el camino de memoria. Empujo la pequeña reja y entro por la parte trasera, se dirigió al jardín, era por ahí que se podía tener acceso a la habitación del rubio, cuando llego pudo ver como la ventana estaba abierta, con ese bochorno que hacia claro que necesitaba aire.

Pero el que iba a necesitar aire iba a ser el moreno, ya que se había quedado sin aliento al ver la figura del rubio recostado en esa cama, solo con una sencilla camiseta y unos pequeños shorts, y para su mayor deleite con las piernas abiertas, como dándole una descarada invitación a devorarlo.

Y sintió otra vez su cabeza nublarse y otra creciente punzada de dolor.

Entro por la ventana, se acerco hábilmente como si de un gato se tratara, se subió a la cama y se coloco encima del blondo, le encantaba esa pausada respiración y ese olor que despedía su piel canela.

Por su parte el rubio al sentir esa contrariada respiración y ese peso extra sobre su cuerpo, se exalto, y si no se equivocaba había un pervertido sobre él. Trato de moverse tenía pensado darle una buena paliza a aquel que se atreviera a tocarlo, y comenzaría por gritarle una buena sarta de amenazas, pero para su mala suerte la mano de su captor pervertido tapo rápidamente su boca, evitando que pudiera gritar.

-. No hagas escándalo dobe.- le susurro.

Naruto abrió sus ojos por el asombro, aquel pervertido no era nada menos que el Uchiha menor. Retiro sus manos y por fin pudo hablar.

-. Teme que haces aquí, me asustaste-ttebayo, no es hor...-

Naruto iba a proseguir con su reclamo, cuando sintió que el moreno estaba empapado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, como si le costase respirar.

-. Qué te pasa?, estás enfermo?.- Naruto se preocupo.

-. Si.-

-. En serio, entonces es mejor que te de una medicina.- se incorporo rápido, pero el Uchiha detuvo con un ágil movimiento.

-. Mi medicina eres tú dobe.-

-. No digas tonterías, que tal si es algo grave-ttebayo.-

-. Entonces será mejor que me cures bien.-

Y diciendo esto tomo al rubio por la nuca y lo acerco para comenzar a comérselo a besos, ese sabor era tan adictivo, que con una sola probada te hacia querer mas y mas.

Pronto ya estaban de nuevo recostados en la cama, Sasuke sobre Naruto aprisionándolo con sus brazos y comenzando a devorar aquel cuello canela, que tanto le encantaba. No comprendía muy bien su situación, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era devorarse a aquel hiperactivo rubio.

Y se sentía tan bien.

Pronto comenzó a despojarlo de la escasa ropa que traía, y por su lado Naruto hacia lo mismo, le encantaba, estar con el moreno y aunque era algo raro que lo viniera a buscar a esa hora, no le dio demasiada importancia, eso ya lo averiguaría después, por ahora solo quería llevarse por aquella agradable sensación de placer.

Delineando su piel, saboreando sus labios, tocando cada rincón de ese majestuoso cuerpo, recorriendo cada pequeña parte, memorizando cada rincón, que aunque ya lo había hecho muchas veces nunca se cansaba de tocarlo. Perder los sentidos con esa cálida piel de color canela, era una de las cosas que jamás se cansaría de hacer.

Naruto sabía que su cuerpo le pertenecía a Sasuke.

Y Sasuke sabía que el suyo era absolutamente solo de Naruto.

Ambos cuerpos ahora se encontraban perlados por aquella capa de sudor, Sasuke se coloco sutilmente entre las piernas de su dobe, y con su mirada encontró pidió permiso para poder acceder, el rubio no contesto con palabras, solo le regalo una radiante sonrisa que Sasuke tomo como aprobación.

Ya estando dentro de su adoración y solo se dedicaba a embestirlo lentamente para que se acostumbrara a ello, para después aumentar las embestidas, se dedicaba a acariciar con mayor determinación y maestría el miembro del rubio. Si había algo que les gustaba era venirse juntos. Y con unas cuantas embestidas más que los llevaban prácticamente al cielo.

Ambos llegaron al clímax.

.

_**S&N**_

.

Sasuke ahora si se sentía mejor. Su respiración ya se estaba mejorando y su calentura estaba pasando. Ahora su problema actual era solo su cansancio. Pero estando recostado en esa cama y junto a ese cuerpo, era lo menos que le importaba.

-. Creo que será mejor que te quedes.-

-. Pero…-

-. Nada de peros, aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de llegar en ese estado-ttebayo.-

-. Te necesitaba.- quiso justificarse.

-. Pues sí, pero sabes, para eso existen los teléfonos.-

-. No quería que Sakura me siguiera.-

Y Naruto se sorprendió. Sakura?, y ahora ella que tenía que ver con todo eso.

-. Fue a mi casa, a dejarme una ensalada y después, mmm.- trato de recordar pero después de estar en la cocina, no se acordaba de mucho.- no recuerdo.

-. Tal vez te puso algo en la comida, jajaja.- y soltó una gran carcajada, sabia de las muchas veces que la pelirrosa había intentado capturar al azabache, así que no se le hacía raro que lo intentara de esa forma.

-. No es gracioso dobe, y no creo que sea capaz de llegar a tanto.-

-. Si tu lo dices teme.- y trato de calmarse.- pero se me hace raro, tu nunca aceptas su comida.-

-. Solo eran tomates Naruto.- dijo sin importancia

-. Entonces creo que esos tomates eran efectivos-ttebayo.- rio.- tal vez yo también debería darte algunos más seguidos.- y le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa.

Tal vez después de todo, esa noche no iba a descansar como lo tenía planeado.

-. Usurantonkachi.-

.

_**S&N**_

_._

Sakura se levanto temprano, no había podido localizar a Sasuke, por lo que no pudo dormir durante casi toda la noche, así que su última alternativa era ir a visitar a Naruto, después de todo, el era el mejor amigo del moreno, así que a lo mejor juntos lo encontrarían más rápido.

Pero no pudo seguir su camino.

Se sorprendió al ver salir a él azabache de la casa de Naruto, se sintió aliviada, al menos no le había pasado nada malo, quiso continuar su trayecto, pero se quedo quieta al ver como Naruto salía y este le daba un beso en los labios al moreno, el cual en vez de reclamar, recibió con el mayor de los gustos, y al final de separarse, el azabache le había regalado una pequeña sonrisa al rubio. Para después comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela.

Sakura estaba en shock. Su rostro solo podía mostrar lo confundida que estaba.

Acaso había visto bien?, Sasuke con Naruto?, pero sobre todo, ¿Sonriendo?

Y entonces sintió que un balde de agua fría le cayó encima. La pregunta que siempre se había hecho por fin tuvo una respuesta.

Sasuke nunca se fijaría en ella por más bonita que fuera o por más trucos que intentara, porque él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien estar, y sobre todo alguien a quien sonreírle.

Lo más importante para Sasuke era Naruto.

Con su rostro afligido se dio media vuelta y regreso por el camino por donde había llegado, simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse.

Bueno al menos los _tomates afrodisiacos_ habían servido para algo.

Al menos Ino ya no tendría que sufrir más por sus quejas.

Porque definitivamente, se daba por vencida.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

.

**Y bien que les pareció?**

**Un poco raro? o.O**

**Ya saben yo sigo con mi camino del SasuNaru XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte estoy más que feliz por escribirlo ** ^^

**Algún comentario?**

**Y que me dicen de seguir apoyando a la OPSANAM (Organización en Pos del SasuNaru y Más), jajajaj**

**Así que ¿ Un Review? o.O**

**Gracias x leer n.n**


End file.
